


The Perfect Partner

by slashyrogue



Series: Shoegazerx Art Fics [12]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Exes, Light Angst, M/M, Wall Sex, sex without lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam Towers is absolutely the worst dancer to work with and loses his fifth partner, needing a replacement. He goes looking to his past for a new partner, and drudges up old feelings he'd long buried.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoegazerx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoegazerx/gifts).



> Inspired by this art here: 
> 
> http://shoegazerx.tumblr.com/post/155864120916/%D0%BE%D1%87%D0%B8-%D1%87%D1%91%D1%80%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B5

Adam Towers was an asshole.

That’s what everyone who ever danced with him said, though more kept trying every season. He watched his current partner Alex walk away after screaming in his face and quitting he wasn’t worried.

There was always someone else.

Except no one came.

He waited a month before asking around, only to find that his reputation had gotten the best of him.

No one wanted to deal with the hassle of him, no matter how many years he had under his belt or championships won.

He calls his old coach Anthony who said the very thing Adam had dreaded hearing.

“Call LeChiffre.”

LeChiffre is a monster.

Every partner he’s ever had has left for a variety of reasons: injury, mental breakdown, or in one case lovesickness.

His last partner Mina quits in a fit of rage over his snide remarks after the Dance Olympics, and he finds himself looking for someone new.

Or in Adam Towers’s case, someone old.

“I never expected you to call me.”

Adam sipped his coffee, looking around the coffee shop where they had agreed to meet.

“I wouldn’t ask if this wasn’t my last resort, Jean, believe me.”

Jean smirked. “I do.”

Adam finds his hands shaking as he sets down his coffee. “So you’ve gone through four since i left?”

“Five. You just lost your sixth?”

Adam blushed. “Fifth.”

“Is it the swearing? You always did have a mouth on you.”

Adam scoffed, “A mouth? I’m seem to recall you quite enjoying my fucking mouth in a variety of ways.”

Jean sipped his drink again, setting down his cup and leaning forward.

“Since we are speaking of my enjoyment, what do I get out of this partnering? I have several candidates already in place. There is no need for me to take you on.”

Adam leaned in and they were close enough to kiss. He smelled the familiar cologne, smirked as Jean stared right down at his mouth.

“You miss me. Don’t pretend that’s not true.”

Jean smiled. “I haven’t said yes yet, Shejtan. Have I?”

Adam patted his cheek. “You also haven’t said no.”

He got up from the table and tossed down a ten. “The coffee is on me. I’ll see you at the house at eight?”

Jean said nothing and Adam laughed, shaking his head as he left.

His phone buzzed in the car and he read the text message with a grin.

Seven.

This was going to be a fun season.


	2. Chapter 2

"Again."

Adam fought for breath, wiping his face as they parted. He took a long swig of water and threw down his towel, watching as Jean went to restart the music for what had to be the ninth time today. 

"I really do think..."

"No."

He watched Jean freeze, turning to stare at him. "No?"

"This is the ninth..."

"Eighth."

Adam scoffed, shaking his head and heading to grab his bag by the door. He didn't get far, grabbed hard and turned abruptly. 

"We still have practice, Shejtan."

Adam struggled, glaring as he spat back, "Let me go. I'm not working on the Seisman Ball routine nine goddamn times. We have two other events..."

Jean gritted his teeth, pulling Adam in close. "Events that take place in months time. The Seisman is in three weeks."

Adam stopped struggling, smiling bitterly. "We know this routine, LeChiffre."

He knew Jean hated it when he called him that. 

"Cockiness is what costs you partners, Brat."

Adam let out a breath, his mouth set in a thin line. "Yet here you are."

Jean stared at him, eyes lingering over his face. "You asked me here, I did not need to be."

Adam's tear filled eyes gave him pause. "You could've said no, but you didn't. You..."

Jean let him go so fast that Adam had to catch himself, laughing as he saw his partner's back. 

"Run away, LeChiffre! Just like before! Run far, far..."

Jean paused at the door, turning to glare. "I did not run."

Adam shook his head. "You dropped me like I was nothing when you got too close," he wiped his eyes, "When I thought you felt something for me, and you..."

Jean gripped the door, "I seem to recall spending many evenings in your home, in your bed, I do not know how you could interpret that in any way but with feeling."

Adam laughed, "So you fucked me a couple dozen times, that doesn't mean..."

Jean stalked across the dance floor and grabbed him hard, his anger evident. "You were..."

Adam was finding it hard to breathe, shaking his head, "You moved on," he said hoarsely, "I wasn't even an afterthought."

Jean reached up to touch his cheek, stepping forward into the tango by muscle memory, Adam doing the same. "Shejtan," he shook his head, "You were every thought."

Adam moaned, grabbing the front of his tie and crushing their mouths together. Jean backed him up till they hit the wall, his growled, "I missed you terribly," making Adam sob as Jean stroked through his dance clothes, desperately rutting into his touch. 

"Jean," he gasped, "If you don't fuck me, I'm..."

Jean pressed his mouth to Adam's hard, his deep wet kiss making him groan. 

"I have been aching, Shejtan," he whispered, deliberately pressing his hardness to Adam's in a tease, "All these weeks have been..."

"Agony," Adam pushed Jean back and exposed his lower half, pressed tight to the wall, "Fuck me, Lechiffre."

Jean's hands slowly slid down his sides, stopping just above his backside, "Without proper preparation..."

Adam pressed back against his front making him hiss. "Fuck, I can't wait for you to go to the bloody store Jean! Just..."

Jean fell to knees, hands spreading Adam apart, "Impatient Brat."

Adam's laugh turned into a groan at the first lick, pressing back against his mouth breath stuttering. 

"Fuck, yes, yes..."

Jean pressed his tongue in slow, Adam's sob making him smile as he started to thrust. 

"Oh, oh, oh!"

He dug his fingers in tight, tonguing Adam's hole and reveling in the echoed moans he produced. Adam reached to pleasure himself and Jean pulled back, making him sob. 

"No, don't stop, please."

"Do not touch yourself."

Adam sighed, "Jean, I can't just..."

Jean licked his finger and pressed into Adam's entrance. He winced. 

"When you are sufficiently prepared I will be inside, as requested. If you do not..."

Adam put his hands up against the wall. 

"I hate you."

Jean kissed his backside, blowing across his skin. "No you don't."

Adam sighed, "This had better be the best fucking of my life."

Jean spread his cheeks apart, laughing. "I will attempt."

He went at giving Adam such pleasure that he didn't have a moment to think, teasing his tongue over and against his prostate till Adam could barely stand up straight. 

"Please, please, please!"

Jean licked his lips, pressing in two spit slicked fingers over the spot he'd just left. "It will hurt."

Adam let out a groan, "I don't care, just...!"

Jean undid his trousers and took out his cock, stroking as he watched Adam writhe against the wall. 

"Have you missed me, Shejtan?" 

Adam panted, "Fuck, you know I have, you..."

He pressed in slowly, the tightness of Adam giving him pause. 

"Adam?"

Adam's face was flushed, eyes glassy as he turned, "More."

He thrust in hard, the both of them crying out and he clutched Adam close pressing kisses to the back of his neck. 

"Oh I've missed you," he whispered, Adam turning to capture his lips. 

What followed was a loving dance that turned feral. Jean fucked into him so hard against the wall Adam knew he'd have bruises, sobbing with relief when Jean took a spit slicked hand to bring him. 

"Sing for me, Adam. Let me hear."

Adam moaned, meeting every thrust thereafter with fervor and pulling Jean's mouth to his as Jean spilled inside of him. 

They held tight to each other after, panting and kissing lazily while both smiling. 

"I think we'll have to practice that again many more times," Jean teased, kissing his neck.

Adam hummed, "More than nine for sure."

Jean pulled out and they both winced. "That was unwise."

Adam could feel just how unwise, smirking. "We'll just have to stock the studio with more lube from now on."

Jean touched his face, kissing Adam softly. "If you had even an ounce of patience, I could've gone to my bedroom for proper..."

Adam laughed, "And ruin the moment? Who knows when I would've riled you up again?"

Jean smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Ten minutes from now? An hour? The rest of my life? "

Adam sighed, "You sure you want me around that long, LeChiffre?"

Jean pulled his lips back and looked at him seriously. "I am never losing you again, Shejtan," he ran his thumb over Adam's lips, "Now that I've gotten my perfect partner back again I need no other."

Adam scoffed, shaking his head as tears filled his eyes. "I love you, you know?"

Jean lifted his chin, "I felt less than whole without you, my Brat," he kissed Adam softly, "I love you, Adam."

Adam clutched hard to his shoulders as they kissed, neither wanting to part even for breath. 

He led Adam out of the studio and towards the master bath, kissing his hand before commenting, "I do believe a shower is in order, Mister Towers."

Adam smiled, peeling off his shirt and wiggling his finger. "I might need more instruction, Jean. You'd better hurry."

Jean's soft laugh as he finished undressing echoed in the bathroom, his stumble making Adam laugh out loud throwing arms over the back of his shoulders. 

"Maybe I should prepare you? Show you how it's done?"

Jean shivered, hands on the far wall, "By all means."

His moans echoed throughout the bathroom moments later, Adam commenting later as they lay in bed drifting off to sleep. 

"The acoustics are just lovely," he kissed his chest, "You sing beautifully."

Jean smiled, holding him tighter. 

"We will attempt to check your vocal range in the morning," he kissed the top of Adam's head, "You'd better save your voice, Brat."

Adam laughed, settling against him with a sigh. "I missed you."

Jean ran his fingers through Adam's curls. "And I you."

They fell asleep content and comfortable, Jean not even batting an eye when Adam turned off the alarm that attempted to wake them bright and early.

Today seemed like a day to sleep in.


End file.
